dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Hakaishin
The |lit meaning=Destruction God|funi=God of Destruction", "Destroyer God" and/or "Destroyer"}}, act as the opposites of the Kaiōshin, who are . Their job is to destroy planets in order to balance the Kaiōshin's creation of planets. Unlike the Kaiōshin, the Hakaishin does not belong to any one race or species, but is rather a title that anyone can inherit. Overview There are twelve Hakaishin, one for each of the twelve universes. Unlike the Kaiō and Kaiōshin, both of whom originate from the Shinling race, there doesn't seem to be a racial requirement to become a Hakaishin. Whis, the being who trains the current and successive Hakaishin, offered Son Gokū the position once Beerus died (however, Gokū declines). Despite this, Champa originates from the same species as Beerus. It is said that every millenia, the Hakaishin will coordinate a meeting with the current Kaiōshin in their realm. What occurs at these meetings, however, is unknown. Many, including the Kaiōshin have misconceptions about the Hakaishin's duties. Old Kaiōshin, despite his vast age and knowledge, believe Beerus might even destroy the Seventh Universe, which might have happened at least once in the past due to Beerus' temper, if not for his assistant Whis keeping him in line.Dragon Ball Super Episode 3 According to Gowasu, the Hakaishin are the only gods that are allowed to interact with the creations of the universe; the Kaiō and Kaiōshin are merely to watch and create, not to interact.Dragon Ball Super Episode 53 Fitting with the theme of balance between creation and destruction, the Kaiōshin and the Hakaishin exist as a "set". If the Kaiōshin dies, then the Hakaishin will also perish. It is unknown what this constitutes, as all Kaiōshin but the East Kaiōshin perished in Majin Bū's assault on the Kaiōshin Realm, and Beerus was unharmed.Dragon Ball Super Episode 55 List of Hakaishin First Universe is the Hakaishin of the First Universe. Second Universe is the Hakaishin of the Second Universe. Third Universe is the Hakaishin of the Third Universe. Fourth Universe is the Hakaishin of the Fourth Universe. Fifth Universe is the Hakaishin for the Fifth Universe Sixth Universe Dragon Ball Super: Mystery Character Name, Toei Lists Episode Count is the Hakaishin of the Sixth Universe and the twin brother of the Hakaishin Beerus.Dragon Ball Super Trailer He is a rather sly individual, preferring to do things behind the back of his brother. As a Hakaishin, Champa seens to be quite lazy in doing his job and askes his attendant Vados to destroy planets for him instead. Seventh Universe is the current Hakaishin for the Seventh Universe. Beerus acts as a balance by destroying planets even as the Kaiōshin create them. He chooses which planet to do so on a whim and will destroy them regardless of their importance. Should he find it too troublesome to destroy a certain planet, he can involve other parties to destroy them for him, such as he did with Freeza when he implored the tyrant to destroy the planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Chōzenshū 1: Story & World Guide, Akira Toriyama Interview''Dragon Ball Z: God and God'' Eighth Universe is the Hakaishin of the Eighth Universe. Ninth Universe is the Hakaishin of the Ninth Universe. Tenth Universe is the Hakaishin of the Tenth Universe. Eleventh Universe is the Hakaishin of the Eleventh Universe. Twelfth Universe is the Hakaishin of the Twelfth Universe. Trivia * The term has been used throughout the series. One occasion is Cell being called as such in the Japanese anime.Dragon Ball Z episode 160 References Category:Terminology